Easter Lillies and Dragon Flies
by novel-writer92
Summary: Lily's best friend is going out with james potter, who lily has a crush on. James is using her to get to Lily. But Lily is going out with Sirus to get to James. But what goes around, comes around. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Hurt

"Awwww come on I promise that I won't get mad!" I pleaded with my friend Susan.

"NO! Lily I am pretty sure that you WILL get mad!" Susan sighed.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me than I guess I will just leave!"

"Wait, Lily! Don't go! I'll tell you!"

"Alright I'm all ears!"

Susan came closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"James Potter!"

I turned red. Ok she was right! I was going to get mad! But how could my best friend do this to me? She knew that I have had a crush on him forever! And now she was going out with him!

I blushed deeply and tried to keep my flashing green eyes at bay.

"James Potter?" I hissed.

Susan sighed. "You see? I was right. I told you that you would get mad!"

"I'm not mad in the least; I wish you both the best of luck." I tried to sound happy, but my voice just came out flat.

"Lily…" she trailed off as I ran away.

Susan knew me to well to come after me. As the saying goes, Hoes before Bros, right? I just needed sometime to cool my fiery temper down. Stupid red hair!

"This is perfectly beastly!" I sighed.

I ran into my favorite spot, which was currently a small corner in the library. I tried to keep tears from rolling down my face, but they came down any ways.

I looked up from the cushion I was sitting on. A shadow was cast over my body, making me shiver.

James' best friend, Sirius Black, was looking at me with a sad frown.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, for I was embarrassed to be seen in such a state.

"Well…" Sirius said in his deep voice, shaking his luscious curls out of his eyes. "I was here to ask you a question… but this looks like a bad time."

I simply nodded my head. "But any thing you say cannot be worse than what I have just heard, so you can ask me whatever you would like."

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Well, as you know, or at least should know, the year 7's ball is coming up. It is costume for head lady to go with head man, but it seems as the head man is tied up at the moment. So I was wondering, if you don't have a date already" Sirius looked at me hopefully.

"No I do not have a date yet."

"Good! Then Lily, would you consider going with me?"

My mouth dropped open as I looked in to Sirius' eyes.


	2. Chapter 2kisses and wishes!

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own HARRY POTTER books of any of the characters in them. I do own Susan though!! So boo-yah! Jk jk! R&R! Please and thank you!**

_PREVEASLY:_

_My mouth dropped open as I looked into Sirius' eyes._

Big mistake. His bright blue eyes shone with admiration. **A/n sorry I don't know Sirius's eye color so I'm going to make it up! **He gave me a sly grin. I couldn't help but notice how much Sirius looked like James. Even though they were similar in looks, their personalities varied greatly. James was exciting and a bit of a snob, while Sirius was a laid back ladies man. Both had a passion for trouble making though.

"Well, Sirius, I would love to go to the dance with you, on one condition."

"Lily, what is the condition?"

"You cannot snog me, like all the other girls you have at the dances!"

Sirius merely laughed at me. "All right Lily I promise."

My mood was now considerably better! Who knew that I, Lily Evans, would be going to the year 7 ball with my crushes best friend?!

I had to ask though, what if Sirius was only doing this because I was looking pathetic, or because he was tired of all the other girls?

"Sirius" I began timidly. "I only want to do this if you want to, I don't want you to feel sorry for me just because I don't happen to have a date."

"Lily I would NEVER do that!"

"Ok then!"

So now I that I have a date, I only need a dress.

Sirius grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. When I was back and settled on my feet once again, I noticed that Sirius didn't let go of my hand.

I gently tried to pull my hand out of his grasp, but to no avail.

_Oh well, _I thought. _If people don't like it, they must lump it!_

Sirius walked me to the dorm. He was cracking jokes the whole way down. He made me start to giggle like a school girl!

We got into the commons. It was practically empty, except for Susan…. And, was that James? Yes! It was! And they were snoging!

"HOLY MERLIN!" Shouted Sirius. "Get a room you two!"

I rolled my eyes at the lot of them.

I leaned over and whispered into Sirius' ear.

"Do you want to go up into your room? Considering of course that both of our best friends are… erm…occupied at the moment."

Sirius agreed. He could tell, though that I wanted the visit up to his room to be kept G rated.

We climbed the steps to his dorm and walked inside.

There was no one in it, well besides us, that is.

I sat down next to Sirius. Our hands were still entwined, it felt oddly natural.

"So…." I began. "What do you want to do?"

"Well Lily, what I want to do is pull a prank! I'm not quite sure on who yet. But I'm in the pranking mood."

"Sirius, you are ALWAYS in the pranking mood!"

Sirius laughed. "But of course! What, there is nothing better to do… except you."

I gasped. I had not been expecting that, but surly I should have been, it WAS Sirius for heavens sake.

I ended up laughing. It was so embarrassing, because I was clutching my stomach and roiling around on the bed, but come to think of it, it wasn't THAT funny. I guess I just got caught up in it!

Sirius looked at me with amusement. I finally shook off the laughter and calmly got back on the bed.

"Sorry!" I gasped, for I was still catching my breath.

"Don't be, you look beautiful when you laugh."

"Sirius I will have you know that I am not another one of your bimbo girls that falls for every pickup line that you throw out. I DO have a mind you know!"

"Fine, Fine. But I wasn't joking. Anyways, yes you do have a brain, which is why you need to help me think up a prank!"

Sirius and I sat for what seemed like forever. We couldn't think of anything to do. Then it hit me.

"What f we set up some sort of device so that the next time James and Susan started snoging, a bunch of water will come down on them!"

"Nice Lily, But I have to say that is kind of an amateur plan." Sirius joked.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been pranking my entire life Sirius!"

I laughed quietly. Sirius and I were sitting inches away from each other. I hadn't realized how close we were sitting.

I was freaking out; thank goodness it was on the inside though. I had never kissed a boy before! And I didn't want my first kiss to be with Sirius, I mean he was so experienced! He would probably make fun of me!

I blushed deeply and prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately my prayers weren't answered.

"Lily, you are blushing! You are almost as red as a tomato!"

He said this all quietly, for we were still inches away from each other.

"Sirius, I think that I have to go now."

"Lily," Sirius looked startled, I don't think that a girl had ever denied one of his kisses before. "Why? I was just about to kiss you."

"I know you were, that is why I have to leave."

We were still sitting in the same position.

Understanding crossed onto Sirius' face.

"You have never kissed a boy before have you?"

I sighed. "No Sirius, I have not."

At that note Sirius put his hands on my cheeks and slowly brought my face towards his.

His soft lips brushed against mine, I closed my eyes and…..

The door opened. James came bursting in.

"SIRIUS!" he shouted unaware of the situation at hand.

"Oh, Merlin, I apologize." James went running out of the room with a look of anger, embarrassment and frustration.

By this time our short kiss had been broken.

Sirius tried again. "Now where were we?"

"Sirius, it is time for me to go, I still have homework to do." I sighed. I felt bad. I still really liked James; maybe I could tell Sirius that I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. I don't know, I guess I will have to figure it out.

Sirius looked a little put down at first, but his mood changed quickly. "Alright, another time then! And don't forget Evans, you still have to help me think of a prank!"

I gave him a laugh and walked out of the room, went to my dorm, put on my pj's, and went to bed. It was going to be a long night.

**Hey thanks for reading! Should I continue? Maybe? Maybe not? Well hit me up and let me know what you think! Read and review!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: the stag

I had a dream last night. It was very unusual. I was surrounded by shadows; they kept coming closer and closer and closer. When all of a sudden a beautiful stag came out of nowhere. He (I could tell it was a he…I don't know how but I did) kneeled down, and I jumped on his back. He ran so fast with the wind rushing through my hair. It felt so good, and I wasn't afraid anymore about the shadows. The stag had saved me and I trusted it completely. When the stag stopped, I got off his back. I kissed his nose tenderly and he ran away. I stared after him as he ran through the woods, the last thing I saw was Gryffindor colored robes and messy black hair. I yelled good bye to him and he turned around. I gasped. It was James!

I awoke with a start.

I sighed. What was this supposed to mean? I already had it bad for James, not that he would ever know.

I thought back on last night and about me almost kissing Sirius. I decided that it was a good thing. I may not like Sirius like that, but I needed something to take my mind off of James. I sighed again. Life could be so confusing sometimes.

I got in the shower. I turned the hot nozzle all the way up. I let the steamy hot water take over all of my senses. Everything has been very stressful lastly. I had just found out about my dad, doing the worst thing ever. He cheated on my mom. What am I supposed to do? All that I had ever known had been a lie that is why I didn't want a real relationship with Sirius right now. I don't think that I would be able to trust him because of what my dad did.

I let the tears flow while I shampooed my hair. Things were so screwed up right now. The stress of my parents maybe getting a divorce, the stress of my best friend going out with my crush, the stress of my crushes best friend liking me, and just the stress of the N.E.W.T.S. and my last year at Hogwarts.

I got out of the shower and put my bath robe on and wrapped my wet hair into the towel. I loved the head boys and girls bathroom that was connected to my and James room.

I heard a knock at the door.

I looked down at my bath robe. Of course it was my old one that was kind of short, worn and had holes in it. Great, just great. So much for making an impression.

"Come in!" I shouted as cheerily as I could muster.

The door opened and James walked into our bathroom from the door that connected to his room.

He smiled sheepishly. "So you and Padfoot eh?"

I scoffed play fully at him.

I don't know why but people had thought that I hated James. Really we were friends; I just loose my temper being the red head that I am. Well that AND he can be sort of annoying sometimes.

"Me and Sirius? I don't know what you mean!" I winked playfully.

"Oh, then it must have been some other girl that he was snogging on his bed then."

I retaliated. "We WERNT snogging…we had barley brushed lips when a CERTAIN someone came busting in through the LOCKED door."

"Oh so you admit it then…Lilly Evans likes Sirius Black!"

"Hmmm. Well what about the famous James Potter with my best friend Susan Drake? I believe that you two were too intent on sucking each others faces off to even notice that Sirius and I found you two snogging in the common room."

James blushed,

I picked up my tooth brush and began to bush my teeth. James did the same.

I always imagined that it was ME James was snogging and not some other girl.

I rinsed off my tooth brush and looked at James. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black silk boxers.

James caught my stare.

I blushed and turned away. I mumbled "Get some clothes on Potter."

He just laughed at me. Well what can I say? I just noticed that the object of my affections since 5th year was wearing his underwear!

"You're the one in the short robe that has holes in it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't pretend that you don't like it!" I said jokingly.

James just wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

Merlin…boy's. Why do they have to be so damn cute, yet soooo annoying!

I glanced back at James.

I did a double take.

His shirt was off!!!

I was taken aback! I gaped at him with an open mouth. He had a smooth, flat, white chest. He was muscled, but not so much.

"James! What are you doing?"

"Oh! So no more Potter now?"

I realized that I only called him James in my thoughts. How embarrassing.

"Well, anyways _Lilly_ is there a rule that I can't take a shower when I wake up?"

I was practically yelling at him. I was so flustered! "Not while I'm in here!"

"Then get out."

"No! I still have to get ready!"

"Fine then stay in here. See if I care."

I really wanted to stay in there, but I couldn't. I was going out with Sirius now.

I harrumphed at him and then slammed the door.

I could already tell how "wonderful" of a day this was going to be.

_**Thanks guys! Now r+r! I should be able to update more often now that my play is done! Please I would like at least 10 reviews before I start the next chapter!**_


	4. stress

**_HELLO! im sorry that this is so short. im working on getting them longer, but i have been uber busy with summer fun. my bithday was on may 27th...and u kno what would be a great gift? REVIEWS!!!!!!! thanks!_**

Lily sighed. She was finally done with her classes for the day and didn't have rounds until later. She was stressed.

Lily walked out to the lake and set her bubbles by her feet. She plugged in her I-pod headphones and put them in her ears. This is why she loved being a muggle born, she knew all about their technology and how to use it.

She turned up the volume so that it was blasting. She needed to sing away her worries. She didn't see anyone around, so she sat leaning against the tree, picked up her bubbles, and started to sing.

Lily would pause every once and a while to blow some bubbles. She taught herself this trick when she was younger. Whenever she and her dredfull sister, the stinky Tuna, would get in a fight, she would cool down by blowing bubbles.

Lily took out her headphones, she was tired of singing. She sighed.

Lily gasped as she saw James Potter sit down next to her.

"Why did you stop singing?" he asked.

Lily blushed a bright red.

"Because I was tired and now I just want to blow some bubbles, want to join me?"

James looked into her green eyes. His hazel ones reflected off of hers.

He didn't ask questions, he just smiled and grabed the extra bubble wand that she had brought down.

This is why Lily liked James so much. He just accepted her for who she was, he didn't need her to explain things, he mostly understood.

Lily and James just kept blowing bubbles until it was time for rounds.

James got up siglently and offered Lily his hand.

She accepted it and he helped pull her up.

Though unlike Sirius, James let go of Lily's hand, because well… he had a girlfriend.

After rounds, Lily picked up a seemingly old book. This was her diary. She didn't keep track of her feelings, or the things that she did that day, it was more of a poem book. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loved writing poerty. It helped he explaine her feelings better than just normal words could. She had multipule poems, some depressing, some happy, some just her thoughts at the time. But she often lost her diary in the heads common room, but lucky for her, it looked just like an old book, so James wouldn't think of looking through it. And even if he DID look through it, it's not like she signed her name after every poem, so he could never know who was writing them.

Lily opened up to the next unwritten on page and sat down next to the fire place. She wrote this down:

Love is like the weather,

It can change for the worse or the better.

I'm tired of acting like I hate you,

Can't you see that my love is true?

I think about it everyday,

But it doesn't make the pain go away.

Can't you see that being "just friends" isn't good enough?

And I see you go out with other girls, it's so tough.

I want to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid,

What if our friendship will fade?

I need you now, more than ever,

I wish that you'd twirl me around, light as a feather.

I need your soft lips to touch mine,

And run my fingers through your hair, so fine.

The point is that I need you,

And I wish that you needed me too.

She also wrote:

Music

It calms when I'm upset,

It makes me not want to fret,

About school,boys, and other stuff,

It makes my life so untough.

Music

Soothes the savage beast

For my ears, it's like a feast.

I turn on the blasting sound

I drift away so I can't be found.

Music

Is like medicine for my aches and pains,

It soothes; my emotions it tames.

I put on music for what im feeling,

My mind is a blank as I stare at the ceeling.

My music helps me so much

Even though it is not something that I can touch.

And sometimes it makes me cry,

But without my music I'd think I'd die!

Lily put her book by the fire and sat down on the couch. She was really tird and decided to rest her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:embarrassed!

As soon as Lily touched the couch, she fell asleep. She was having a wonderfully romantic dream. It started out as a date with Sirius, but then Sirius turned to James right as he was about to kiss her. The dream kiss was amazing. It was everything that she had hoped for in a first kiss, Passionate, Loving, and deep.

Lily awoke in the middle of the dream kiss. She was surprised to find that she had a blanket wrapped around her and even more surprised to find James sitting in front of the fire place…with a book!

"Since when does James read?" She thought to herself.

Lily sat up and looked around. She rubber her bleary eyes and stretched her stiff limbs.

James looked up when he heard a big yawn.

"Hey sleepy head!" he greeted.

"James, since when do you read?" Lily asked voicing her thoughts.

"Since I found a diary!" He said with a laugh.

Lily froze. She knew that she had recognized the book that James was reading.

"Erm… Do you know whose it is?"

"No." James replied, almost sadly. "There is no name, she sounds like she has had a really ruff time though."

"What makes you think that this is a girl's diary?"

"Just they way she rights is very feminine." He said suspiciously. Lily sounded very defensive. "I'm glad that she left this down here again."

Lily almost died, right on that spot. "AGAIN?" she screamed.

"Yes again." He replied. This book is constantly lying around here. I'm privy to this girl's most inner thoughts and feelings. Though this is more a poem book of her emotions. Listen to this."

Uneasy hearts thinking things over

The beating of my heart struggling

Always thinking that they'll be there

Then realizing that they don't care.

Welcome to my life

It will leave your heart aching, breaking

Looking at the sorrows that fill my soul.

Crying and dying inside, they'll never know.

Welcome to my world

We never know how good we have it

Till it all fades away.

As the sun starts to set

I drop my mask and let the real me show

I start to cry about this life that I know

I pick up my pen as it all starts to crumble

As my emotions run around in a jumble.

"Wow. That is one of the saddest things ever. Who could be holding so much pain in them and not let it show?" he said.

"Well maybe they were just upset and they sort of exaggerated things a bit?" This was in fact the truth. Lily had just been mad at her parents and them getting a divorce. But she was still mad at James. "But that is besides the point James. You cannot just go around and read someone's diary. That is an invasion of privacy! How could you do that to someone?"

Lily snatched the book out of his hands. She was almost in tears, she was so embarrassed. These were her private thoughts! No one but herself was allowed to read them! Not even Susan!

James saw that she was almost in tears. He came to the realization that the book must have been hers. After all being head boy and head girl, they did have there own rooms and common room, so who else's could it be? He felt really bad. But all of those poems were so deep, so beautiful. James shook that thought out of his head. Lily could never like him. After all, she had been almost kissing Sirius yesterday.

Lily decided to calm down by taking a bath. She got into the bathroom, locked the door, and then put a silencing charm on the room so that James couldn't hear her think aloud.

"Well it is not James' fault for reading my diary, I guess. I'm the one who left it out and about. And I know that James doesn't like me right now, but...maybe if I flirted with Sirius then James might get jealous, well its worth a try."

As Lily stepped out of the tub, she took the silencing spell off. But right at that moment she heard, Aholmora, and James stepped in. Lily grabbed her towel and quickly covered her front, the side that was facing James.

As James looked up, he caught sight of Lily in a tiny towel. His eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin Lily! I-I-I'm S-s-s-sorry." James stuttered looking embarrassed. "I didn't hear anything so I thought that you just forgot to unlock this side of the door."

Lily looked just as embarrassed. "That's ok James, no harm no foul, right?" Lily figured that this would be as good a time as any to apologize to James. "Look James, I'm sorry for blowing up on you about the diary…It's just that…"

James cut her off. "No Lily it's my fault. I didn't know that it was your diary. If I did then I wouldn't have read it. I'm sorry."

For the second time that day, Lily looked like a tomato. James knew that it was HER book!

Lily tried to play it cool, but her mind was not working at the moment. "Oh! Erm…uh…yeh…I'm just gonna go now. Bye."

Lily turned around and ran out of her side of the door. She shut the door behind her and gasped. She had only covered the front of herself with the towel! James had just caught a view of her butt! Was there no end to this traitorous day?

Thank you to The Fiffth Marauder and Sunny Sammy for being the only ones to review last chapter! Haha! And thanks for pointing out my i-pod mistake too! Sorry about that one guys, but i-pods weren't used in the 70's! I will try and update soon! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Romeo O' Romeo!

**Thanks so much to all of my new reviewers! And a special shout out to The Fiffth Marauder!!! Thank you one and all!!**

Lily was doodling in her note book. She didn't see why she had to take a muggle studies course; after all, she WAS a muggle herself. When Lily heard the term Shakespeare though, she snapped out of her day dreaming.

"To show forms of muggle entertainment," the professor said. "We will have a play for the famous play, Romeo and Juliet!"

Lily let out a sigh. Acting, who needed it? The members of the class would have a couple of days to prepare for the additions. Everyone had to try out, because this play was going to be preformed in front of the entire school and there wasn't much time to spare.

As the teacher dismissed them, Lily sprung out of her seat so that she could be the first one out the door. Lily had been avoiding James the whole week. Lucky for her though, he hadn't seemed to tell anyone about the "Wardrobe Malfunction."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(A COUPPLE DAYS LATER)

"Lily Evans?" The teacher called. "James Potter?" "Please make your way onstage and read the parts of Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh just wonderful! I always wanted to be able to kiss your boyfriend!" Lily teased Susan.

Susan just smiled at her best friend and her lack of excitement for the arts. Susan knew that Lily was a wonderful actress and would surely get the part of Juliet.

James was to speak first. Lily hoped that he would get the part of Romeo. Wait! What was she thinking?!

"If I profane with my unworthiest

hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is

this.

My lips, two blushing pilgrims,

ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a

tender kiss.

James leaned in to kiss Lily. She slowly put a finger up to his lips to stop him.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your

hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in

this.

For saints have hands that pilgrim's

hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers'

kiss."

Lily snuck a sly, blushing look at James. She wanted this part, but to get it would mean she would have to play the part of Juliet, which would mean that she would have to be nice to James, well not just nice, but in love.

"Have not saints lips, and holy

palmers too?" James recited.

Lily playfully scolded James. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must

use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do

what hands do,

They pray: grant thou, lest faith

turn to despair." James retaliated.

"Thank you." Said the teacher. "Lily please stay up there. Sirius Black? Please join Ms. Evans on the stage."

And so it went on. Lily didn't try out for any other parts besides Juliet. But they wouldn't know who would get what part until the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(next day)

"Oh! Lily! I just KNEW that you would get the part! You were wonderful. The other girls that tried out for Juliet didn't have a chance!" Susan gushed.

Lily just chuckled absent mindedly. She wanted to know who had gotten the part of Romeo and what part Susan had gotten. She knew that if she paid attention a little bit longer to Susan's chatter, that the truth would be reveled.

"Lily! Sirius Black is ROMEO! And James POTTER is his understudy! Well at least you don't have to kiss my boyfriend now!" Susan laughed. "But in all honesty Lily, I think I'm going to break up with him."

This piece of information startled Lily.

"What? Why!"

"Well" Susan giggled. "He is a wonderful kisser,"

Lily grimaced. That was WAY more information than she needed to know about James. Yet she couldn't help but store that bit of information in the depths of her mind.

"Don't look like that Lily." Susan giggled again. "Your face might get stuck!"

Lily laughed. Susan could brighten her day, even when she started to randomly babble.

"But he seems distracted and distant, and well because Charlie Wood. You know, Captain of the Quititch team? Well rumor is that he is available. And I have had a crush on him for so long. Since third year. Well YOU know."

James was free? Well…almost. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

"Susan, what part did you get?"

Susan squealed with delight. "Lady Capulet! Oh Lily! I get to be your mother! And guess who Paris is? Charlie Wood!" Susan sighed with disbelief. "Some times you get ALL the luck."

And so the list went on from there with Susan naming each role. Lily was happy with the role that she had gotten. She always felt the need to be above expectations. She was also happy that she had beaten James for a lead role. The only problem was that your grade point had to be average and you had to give up all weekends for a month, and Lily wondered if Sirius could keep up with the play. If he couldn't, then James would have to be the one she kissed and the one that she had to pretend to fall in love with. Lily knew that it was silly, but even though acting was just pretending, it was big deal to her.

**Alright! Let me know what you think! But here are some review replies!**

**IAMaMUDBLOOD: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it!**

**Your Funky Drunk Monkey: Yeh. Now that I think about it I think that I remember something about that too. Lol! But thanks. And don't worry, I will keep posting!**

**EMERALD LOVER (): thanks!!!**

**Ok so I have decided that I will reply to all reviews here. Unless your special and I cant wait to reply! Lol. Well…. That is all I have to say. Except that this chapter is dedicated to my dedicated reviewer: The Fiffth Marauder!!!! O yeh! And I will be gone on vacation from July 6****th**** until August 11****th****. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: The fight is on

_**Hey! I'm back! Ew…school starts tomorrow. Though I am excited for my sophomore year! Woot. Alllllright. All reviews will be answered at the bottom:**_

"Ok… how about this? James, I'm really sorry but, I think it's time to break up." Susan said.

"Sure ya…whatever" I grumbled. How could anyone be awake at 1 a.m.? More importantly, how could anyone keep ME awake at 1 a.m.?

"Well who's got YOUR knickers in a twist?" she asked grumpily.

"SUSAN YOU DO! JUST LET ME SLEEP!" I yelled.

"MERLIN LILY! FINE I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE THEN!" She yelled back. Needless to say both of us were rather tired.

Susan got up and stormed out of the heads room.

"Susan get your fat arse back here!"

I guess that was the wrong thing to say because Susan burst into tears.

"Oh! Now I'm fat?" She sobbed.

I yelled in frustration.

"No stupid you're NOT fat!"

"Oh! So NOW I'm fat and stupid! What am I ugly too?" Susan wailed.

Susan ran out of the room.

I was getting so frustrated at Susan! And when I get mad, I start to cry. And not just little tiny sobs that are quiet, but huge loud sobs that made my nose run and my voice hoarse.

By now I had ran after Susan. But seeing as she had run out of the portrait hole and I was only near the bottom of the stairs, I was never going to catch her.

As I neared the last step, I tripped and started falling. I threw my hands out to brace myself, and I fell into something solid. But it wasn't the floor. I opened my eyes, I wasn't even aware that I had shut them. I had fallen on top of James Potter! I just stared at him. He didn't have his glasses on, and I could see his warm hazel eyes and they made my stomach all fluttery inside.

"Erm, Lily?" James asked.

"Yes?" I sobbed. For once I started crying, I couldn't stop.

"Not that I don't like this or anything, but could you please get off of me?"

I rolled off of James and onto the floor. I stood up and ran to the couch that was in the heads common room so I could finish my bawling. I felt the couch sink in next to me. James had put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I said that Lily. I didn't mean to make you cry."

At that my crying slowed. "James, you didn't say anything to make me cry. I just had a fight with my best friend. And I'm tired." I hiccupped.

James pulled me onto his lap. I cried the last of my tears out into his, very nice smelling shirt. I started dozing off.

I awoke the next morning on the couch, with a blanket and a pillow. I sat up. I was feeling so groggy and drained. I looked down and saw James, lying on the floor, along with a blanket and a pillow.

"James? What are you doing?"

He groaned. "I'm trying to bloody sleep."

"Oh." I layed back down.

Then I sat back up.

"James! James! What time is it? Oh Merlin! We're late to class. What are we going to do? James!" I was just babbling. I jumped up and pulled the blanket off of James, only to see that he was just wearing boxers, again.

"Relax Lily, Today is a Saturday. Just give me five more minutes, please."

"No! James get up!"

"Fine!" He grumbled. "We have play rehearsal anyways."

_**Hey! Sorry it's so short. But I have to do a bunch of stuff today. But I will update over the weekend….and I have a question for u guys…I need someone to beta for me….any volunteers? Your reviews are answered below… and make sure that u REVIEW…..:**_

_**THE FIFFTH MARAUDER: hehehe. No problem!**_

_**IMAMUDBLOOD: Don't worry. The breakup will be pretty intense…and who knows…James might be the one to break up with Susan after all….Oh…wait….I guess **__**I**__** know:**_

_**SUNNYSAMMY: hahaha. Oh yes it would…Oh yes it would.**_

_**TANCREDTORSSONLOVER: Me too. Lol.**_


	8. Chapter 8: A proposal

James and I ran to play rehearsal together

_Hi! I'm sorry that it has been so long! Almost a year since I have last updated! I am really REALLY sorry about that! I don't even have a good excuse. But I hope that you can forgive me…cause I would really like some reviews on this chapter. Since it has been so long, I have forgotten a lot of stuff about where I was going with this. So I'm trying to make this up while I go along. Well hope you enjoy chapter 8! _

--

James and I ran to play rehearsal together. We didn't have much time to get there. By the time that we eventually got there, we were 5 minutes late. I appoligized to my muggle studies teacher.

"Just get on the stage Lily. We are going to block Act 1 from the beginning." He said.

As I read through my parts and marked down where I needed to stand, an idea came through my head. The only way to TRULY get James Potter was to make him jealous. And I mean REALLY jealous. I felt bad for what I was going to do to poor Sirius. But I know that he didn't really like me. At least, I thought so. He was more in like with the _idea_ of me. The innocent girl going out with the "bad boy". I figured that I couldn't hurt him _that_ much if I was to use him a little _tiny_ bit for my own selfish purposes.

--

After play rehearsal was over, I ran to catch up with Sirius.

"Hey! Sirius! Wait up!" I yelled, maybe a smidge louder that I usually do. But it got Sirius's attention…_and_ James's attention. And it had the reaction I wanted. They both stopped so that I could catch up to them.

I coyly brushed past James. I fluttered my eyelashes at Sirius.

"Hey Lils… are you alright? Do you have something in you eye?" Sirius asked.

I immediately stopped fluttering them.

"Oh! Erm. Yeah. Yeah I do!" I lightly laughed, embarrassed.

James saw what was happening and just grinned at me. I shot him a glare and then turned back to Sirius.

"Well Sirius, I have a proposal for you." I said with a smile.

"Your proposing to me!?" Gasped Sirius.

"NO! I mean no! I mean… ok just hear me out." I responded breathless. "You know that to be in the play, you have to have your grade point average at….erm…normal."

James laughed. "Are you offering to tooter him?"

"Damn it James! Shut up! I'm talking to Sirius NOT you!"

Sirius laughed at our arguing. "Lily I would be honored to have a witch as bright as you to help me get my grades up."

I blushed and smiled. "Ok then! It's settled! Meet me in the library at 8 tonight!"

"What about our rounds!?" James demanded.

"I have managed well enough without you _plenty_ of times! I'm sure that you can do without me for one night _Potter._"

James was really starting to annoy me. He was trying to get in the way of my plans! Didn't he see that all of this was for him? Oh. I guess not.

"Alright _Evans_. But don't let it happen again."

James stalked away from me.

"What's up his arse?" Sirius asked me.

"I think him and the Mrs. are having a little trouble in snoging land."

Sirius laughed. "Ok. Well I better go have a chat with Prongs. See you in the library at 8 Lils!"

I smiled at how sweet Sirius was being. And then I felt horrible. What was I doing? I sighed. Then something hit me. Prongs. _Prongs_. Why did that sound so familiar? I gasped. My dream! _The one where James was a stag_. Weird.

--

_Alright! There it was! Chapter 8! Tell me what you think! And I have had several offers for my betas. If those people are still interested… please review and tell me. Thank you so much!_


	9. Chapter 9: whipped

Hey

_Hey! Another update! Cool huh? Hahaha. Well I just wanted to say…thank you to all the reviewers and that I'm sorry that last chapter was crap. Please keep reading and bear with me while I try to get back on track. I really liked this story when I first started it, and I'm trying to fall back in like with it. : _

_--_

**Sirius:** Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day.

**Lily:** It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows.

**Sirius: **More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!

_(Enter Nurse, to the chamber)_

**Nurse:** Madam!

**Lily:** Nurse?

**Nurse:**

Your lady mother is coming to your chamber:  
The day is broke; be wary, look about.

_(Exit Nurse)_

**Lily:** Then, window, let day in, and let life out.

**Sirius: ** Farewell, farewell! One kiss, and I'll descend.

Lily and Sirius looked at their scripts with weary eyes.

"Well, you know. We could just…_practice_ it. I mean. We _are _going to have to do it sooner or later."

"Well what if I want it to be later?" I whispered. I was so nervous! We weren't even supposed to be practicing our lines anyways. But Sirius had insisted that to get this scene right he needed to practice it with me. There was no need for me to feel afraid. No one else was in the library at this late hour. And I didn't even have that much of an excuse to say no, we had finished all of his homework. I was also surprised to find out how _smart_ Sirius was, once he applied himself.

"Look Lily. I _know_ that you're nervous about this. And I am too." Sirius admitted.

"You are?" I shifted in my seat so that I could look at his ice blue eyes.

"Yes of course! Why did you think that I wanted to practice this scene with you?"

I thought about that. Why _did_ I think that he wanted to practices this scene with me?

"So that you had an excuse to kiss me?" Was the answer that I came up with.

"Well, if we are being entirely honest here, then partly yes. But partly no. The _good _part of me wants to get this right. Not just the play, but _us_. I haven't been great to that many girlfriends in the past, but for you, I _want_ to change. I want you to be proud of me. I- I don't know what you have done to me Lillian Evans," Sirius shook his shaggy head. "But you have made me want to be that good person that I know is inside of me."

"Girlfriend?" Was the only thing that squeaked out of me.

"If you'll have me." He said.

I did the only thing that I could think of to do.

My hand went up to his face. I gently shut my eyes and leaned in. His soft lips brushed mine. The kiss started off as tender. Sweet. My lips moving in perfect time with his. His long fingers slowly brushed the hair out of my face. After a moment I gently pulled back.

Sirius grinned. "Not bad for your first time eh Lils?"

I blushed. "Guess it wasn't as scary as I thought."

Inside my head I was screaming at myself.

_**LILLIAN EVANS! THIS POOR BOY IS CHANGING HIMSELF SO THAT YOU WILL WANT TO BE WITH HIM! BUT YOU'RE JUST USING HIM SO THAT YOU CAN GET TO HIS BEST FRIEND.**_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it would get this far. I just wanted to be with James. Just James. But… now I don't know what to do! _

_**Think of this as just another character you have to become. Play the part Lily. It's what your good at.**_

This internal conflict scared me. I didn't know that I could be so cruel. But my brain was right. I had gotten too caught up in this to turn back now. So I just had to play it the way it was meant to be played, and hope that I could have some fun along the way.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sirius questioned.

"I was just thinking, that you are right… We _are_ going to have to practice the kiss sometime. So why not be ahead and start now?" A sneaky grin covered the mask of internal pain on my face.

"Alright. Well lets think this through. It's gonna have to be rough. I mean. I just killed your cousin and your angry at me for that, but yet you are my wife now and you love me. You don't even know when or…_if_ you will ever see me again." Sirius raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok…" I took a deep breath. "Lets do this."

We plunged into the kiss. A burning sensation ran through me, one like I had never felt before. This one defiantly wasn't the sweet kiss that we had just started off with. I tangled my hands in his hair. He nipped my lip gently. I gasped, he used that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so good. Like the fresh raspberries that we had for dinner. I ran my hands up and down his muscular back wishing that his stupid cloth T-shirt wasn't in the way, keeping me from touching his burning skin.

"So _this_ is why you skipped rounds tonight."

James's voice scared me so bad that I accidentally bit Sirius's lip. _Hard._

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius pulled back. His lip was bleeding pretty bad.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Sirius! I didn't mean to!" I turned and glared at James. I was having so many mixed feelings about him stepping in on our… "Study" session. But I had to act like it mostly made me angry. Which wasn't _too_ hard to do, seeing as how Sirius was a _really_ good kisser. "Damn it James! What did you have to do that for?!"

James just shrugged. His hazel eyes sparkling.

I quickly took out my wand and fixed Sirius's lip.

"I really am sorry about that." I whispered into his ear, in what I was hoping was a somewhat seductive voice.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered back.

"Ok well I probably should go and finish rounds with James. Sorry to just up and leave."

"It's ok Lils. I understand." Sirius said.

"Alright. Meet me here tomorrow. Same time."

"Anything that lets me see more of you." He smiled.

As I walked out the door, I heard James say, "Oh man. You are _so_ whipped." Then he made a _waspoosh_ noise that sounded like a whip cracking and walked out the door behind me.

--

_Hahahah! I think that, that has been my longest chapter yet! So please read and review! I would be very thankful. Do you like the way this is going? Do you think that Lily will end up falling for Sirius? Or James? Which do you think that she would make a better couple with? Do you think that it is wrong the way she is using Sirius, and ultimately trying to steal her best friends boy friend away from Susan? Or good that she is going after what she thinks will make her the happiest instead of just being the normal boring Lily, she is trying to break out of her shell? Review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
